


Lightbringer

by rhiaofthemyscira



Series: Legend of Arya Stark [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya-centric, F/M, Faceless Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiaofthemyscira/pseuds/rhiaofthemyscira
Summary: She may wear the face of Arya Stark, but a girl is still No One.





	Lightbringer

**Author's Note:**

> I reread a story I wrote about Arya 4 years ago and I thought I would make a new version with all the canon updates since then. This is canon divergent after Season 8x4. It is just one of my ideas for a possible endgame the upcoming episodes.

People are starting to call her Lightbringer. She supposes it is fitting, Jon may be Azor Ahai, the prince that was promised, but she is the weapon that strikes the blow. Ever since he put Needle in her hand all those years ago, all the events in her life have been training her, sharpening her for this task. She is more a weapon than a girl now and certainly she is not a lady. She may wear the face of Arya Stark, but a girl is still No One.

Arya Stark died the moment Joffrey called for Ned Starks’ head, and from the ashes was born Arry, Weasel, Nan, Cat of the Canals, Blind Beth and No One.

She found Arya Stark’s family but they are not hers. She honored Arya’s memory by protecting them from the Night King but now that they are safe from the threat in the north, it is time for her to move on. A girl must finish Arya Stark’s list before a girl can be truly free.

A girl can smell the city before she sees it, the smell of smoke, burning flesh, and shit fills her nose. In the chaos of the siege of the Dragon Queen, Kings Landing is no place for Arya Stark's face so a girl takes the face of a nameless street rat and calls up the childhood memories of Arya to sneak into the dragon bone catacombs.

She is a shadow in the night, swapping out face after face as she makes her way through the Red Keep. She watches, listens, and waits for the opportune moment to strike. As the Mad Queen's lifeblood drips from a girl’s fingertips, she lets the queen look upon the face of vengeance.

The North Remembers.

A girl steps back into the shadows and waits for the dawn of a new era, but as she looks upon the face of the Dragon Queen she knows there is one more name she must add to Arya Stark’s list. She has seen many faces and she knows this one. It is a face of vengeance and rage, the face of one hungry for power. Arya Stark’s family will not be safe with the Dragon Queen on the throne.

Just as the Night King fell to Cat’s Paw so does the Dragon Queen, and with them, the time of monsters and myths in Westeros ends. Lightbringer’s destiny is fulfilled as the world returns to the hands of man. Leaving the dagger in the heart of the Dragon Queen, No One finally crosses off all the names on Arya Stark’s list.

A girl is free.

* * *

 

Excerpts from _A Complete History of the Final War_ by Maester Samwell Tarly

**The Legacy of the Great Houses**

After the deaths of the Mad Queens in the Final War, the land began to settle down and rearrange itself. Aegon Targaryen destroyed the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms split back into Seven Kingdoms.

House Stark:

The Starks faired better than most of the great houses and held onto to their family’s ancient seat of power as the leaders of an independent Kingdom of the North.

The decade leading up the Final War took the lives of half of the House. Lord Eddard Stark, Lady Catelyn Stark, King Robb Stark, and Lord Rickard Stark died before the Starks reclaimed Winterfell in the Battle of the Bastards.

In the aftermath of the Final War and the destruction of the Iron Throne, the North officially gained its Independence. Queen Sansa Stark reigned as Queen in the North and worked to rebuild the North to its former glory. Though she never remarried, she did take a consort to be able to provide Stark heirs. Brandon Stark remained in Winterfell as the Three-Eyed Raven, but renounced his position as the head of the Stark family.

Jon Snow (see also Aegon Targaryen) chose to destroy the Iron Throne rather than sit on it after the Final War. Once he saw peace restored to Westeros, he traveled beyond the Wall to live out his life with the Free Folk.

To this day, the whereabouts of Lady Arya Stark is unknown. She earned her place in history as one of the greatest heroes Westeros has ever seen when she killed the Night King and ended the Great War. Many believe she was also responsible for the deaths of House Frey, Queen Cersei Lannister and Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Her dagger Cat’s Paw was found in the body of Queen Daenerys, but there have been no confirmed sightings of Lady Arya since she left Winterfell following the defeat of the Night King.

House Baratheon:

All trueborn members of House Baratheon died in the War of Five Kings. Before her death, Queen Daenerys legitimized the last remaining bastard of King Robert Baratheon. King Gendry Baratheon took his family’s seat in Storms End as King of the Stormlands. Though King Gendry took no wife, he did have a bastard daughter, Arry, who he named his heir. There are rumors that he was once the lover of Arya Stark herself and many believe that Arry is her daughter.

House Targaryen:

House Targaryen came to a definitive end after the Final War. Queen Daenerys died childless, and Aegon Targaryen (see Jon Snow) swore to sire no children as he traveled beyond the wall to live out his days as a member of the Free Folk.

Lightbringer:

After over a decade of war it is not surprising, a few folk legends emerged. The most prominent legend is that of the Lightbringer. Named for the sword that defeats the darkness in the great prophecy, this figure was believed to have traveled the land dispersing justice where justice was due. No one could stop them, and person by person corruption and injustice was bleed from the realm. Some scholars believe that the Lightbringer may be have been a real person. Although eyewitness reports never agreed on what the Lightbringer looked like, every single one reported a figure with a skinny sword. There are stories of men in Bravos that can change their face at will, so perhaps the legends could be based in facts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Who is ready for the last 2 episodes??? I have many possible scenarios going in my head and i'm sure it will be different than all of them. I know a lot of people have been upset with this season but honestly I think it has been good. Nothing is perfect and remember guys this is Game of Thrones: there are no happy endings.


End file.
